kyriespeepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean
Dean Tyler Jones *Gender: Male *Race: human *Aliases: Tom, Tomas, Ty *Height: 6 foot 1 inch *Hair: Blonde, Slightly shaggy but cut off around the bottom of his ears on the side and shorter around his face, parted on the right *Eyes: Blue as a clear Texas sky, They change with his mood, darker is a sour mood and lighter is a nicer mood. *Skin: Tanned Caucasian *Build: well-muscled, thick? (he’s not skinny but there’s no fat on him) *Weight: 230lbs. (All raw Muscle) *Age: 26-30 *Handedness: Ambidextrous *Scars: huge scar on right forearm, many small scars on left ankle *Personality: strong, bull-headed, protective, blunt, sarcastic *Likes: ice cream, cookie dough, sweet tea, candy *Dislikes: bland food, dull colors, 'tough-guy' attitudes, promiscuous people *Occupation: Bounty Hunter, rancher *Legal Status: Born Citizen *Marital Status: Single *Group Affiliation: None. *Former Group Affiliation: Navy SEAL, Republic of Texas Militia Rancher or Bounty Hunter? Deans Mother died giving birth to him. She was a loved and respected daughter of the mayor in the small town they lived in. His father was a rancher that didn’t really have the means to take care of a child on his own, but did anyhow. Living in a small town, the people would help out. Every one watched out for Dean and would periodically send dinner over for the struggling father and son. He was never considered a great kid because he’d developed the habit of talking back to any one that Dean thought had spoken to him wrong. With his father he was a perfect child though, always respectful and always true. A major drought and merciless heat wave killed his father. The small ranch on the out skirts of town left to the boy who was still too young to get a job. At the age of 15 Dean dropped out of school and got a job at the general store to pay bills. He worked all that time and grew up faster than any kid should have to. At 17 he joined the militia and signed the form for the SEAL’s. By 21 he was the record holder in the SEALS for more of the training activities than most could finish. Personality: Dean had a rough child hood. There’s no doubt about that, and his resulting personality is not at all reserved. He’s strong, bull-headed, blunt, and sarcastic. When he’s around people, Dean tends to get stared at. Wither for his arm, or for the fact that he’s just walked into a tight-nit bar and bumped the wrong guy. He loves to strike up a conversation and with his up-bringing, tends to offer some pretty good advice. If you’re a friend of his, then our a friend for life. No matter how long it’s been since he last saw you. Dean’s protective to the point that he gets in trouble, a lot. He will get tangled up in some real underground webs for some one that he’s trying to protect. Dean likes girls, and he likes guys. He has no true preference of gender for one over the other. If he finds a girl attractive then he go’s after her. If he finds a man attractive, then he’s a bit more careful because guys are real touchy about another guy making advances. Other: Dean’s hair is close to the color of wheat. Granted that it’s normally much lighter due to him being outside in the sun so much. He’s got a nasty cowlick on the right side of his head right on the hair line of his forehead that causes his bangs to stick up and then fall over to the left. This feeds his nervous habit of pushing his bangs back when he’s uncomfortable. His right arm is covered in frankenstein like scars because of his stupid-brave act of saving a child from a rattlesnake. The injury had required a skin graph for the majority of his outer forearm and all of his palm and the underside of his pinky and index finger. The skin here is noticeably lighter than the rest of his skin, even when tanned. Curved around his collar is a tattoo that says ‘Thicker than Water’ in a blocked style of lettering that’s colored in with the rebel flag. On his right wrist is a slim tattoo of a silver bracelet with two small charms on it. One of his mother’s favorite animal, a cougar, and the other of his father’s favorite animal, a bison. This tattoo is now marred and almost unrecognizable due to his stitches. Talents: Dean has been using a gun since he was 10. His father taught him the ‘art’ of gunslinging. His accuracy is immaculate and spot on every time, with any gun. He can use two guns at once and even then his aim is better than a military trained professional. With such gun slinging, Dean has been able to create his own custom guns and bullets. These are designed specifically for him alone. He’s made a set of twin hand guns, Tommy and Tammy, that fire special break away hallow points. There’s also his short shotgun Corel, long range rifle Drift Wood, and 7foot sniper rifle Spaulding. All of Dean’s guns have the capacity to fire ‘dragons breath’, high concentrated explosive, and scatter shrapnel rounds. Limitations: Dean was poisoned by a rattle snake. It tore most of his right arm apart and caused long lasting effects. By most means his right arm should have been amputated with the amount of damage. That being said he randomly loses feeling in his arm and will drop whatever he’s holding. He has no feeling in his pinky or index fingers, making grasping things hard. The skin graph on his forearm, while successful, left more than half of the nerves dead, so a cut, touch, burn, or anything else can’t be felt. While he’s in perfect shape, Deans left ankle has been broke four to many times. The bones have healed, but because of the excessive number of times he’s twisted, broke, and sprained it, the bones didn’t heal properly. This isn’t a crippling thing, but if he stands/walks/runs for extended periods of time the joint will get stiff and pop. The sound is loud enough to be heard a few feet away. It will also stiffen to the point he had to limp heavily and in rare cases, it will lock up. This is actually the reason for his discharge from the SEAL’s.